Their Interaction With Him Are Interesting, Don't You Think?
by Shirokawa Hazuki
Summary: Seperti yang dikatakan judulnya. Bukankah interaksi antara mereka dengan si Lord Knight itu menarik untuk dilihat? Multi-chapter, mostly fluff, All Girls Classes x Lord Knight, Including NPCs. Chapter 3: Code Empress. (Akan mendapatkan adaptasi berbahasa inggris)
1. Chapter 1

**Their Interaction With Him Are Interesting, Don't You Think?**

* * *

 **Elemental Master: I Like You The Way You Are**

* * *

Malam begitu sunyi, bulan purnama memantulkan sinarnya dengan brilian. Velder, kerajaan yang awalnya berada di bawah kendali para demon, kini terlelap. Tidak lagi kota yang berdiri megah itu tertutupi kobaran api. Tidak ada lagi Glitter dan Dark Elf yang berkeliaran. Velder berhasil direbut kembali dan semua penduduknya kini sudah terlelap…well, nyaris semuanya.

Di barak tentara Velder, di sebuah tenda pribadi berwarna merah, seorang prajurit muda tengah duduk di depan sebuah meja. Baju besinya nampak diletakkan di bawah mejanya sementara greatsword miliknya ia sandarkan di dekat kepala tempat tidur yang tidak jauh dari bangku tempat ia duduk sekarang. Ia adalah Elsword Sieghart, Lord Knight dari Velder.

Diterangi cahaya dari lentera di depannya, pemuda ini menulis laporan tentang keadaan tentara yang berada di bawah pimpinannya selama pertarungan untuk Centurion Vanessa. Ia juga menyiapkan sepucuk surat untuk ia berikan kepada Penensio di Hamel. Sekilas, ia bersikap seperti prajurit pada umumnya: disiplin, sopan, dan teratur. Tapi kenyataan yang sebenarnya (yang hanya diketahui oleh Elgang) adalah pada awalnya ia seorang bocah yang tidak memikirkan apapun selain bertarung. Karena itulah, Elsword yang terjaga di malam hari dan repot-repot mengerjakan sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan esok hari, akan dengan segera menarik perhatian mereka yang dekat dengannya.

Aisha Glendstid, seorang Elemental Master, masih terjaga malam itu. Ia bertugas memeriksa keadaan tentara Velder pasca perjuangan merebut Velder. Shift-nya sudah selesai, jadi ia kembali ke barak yang sudah disediakan Elesis bagi para gadis untuk beristirahat malam ini. Dalam perjalanannya, ia melihat semua tenda sudah gelap kecuali satu: tenda Elsword.

' _Apa yang anak itu lakukan selarut ini?_ ' pikir purplenette itu. Rasa penasaran menariknya untuk menghampiri tenda si kepala-merah itu.

Elsword mendengar tendanya dibuka. Tangannya reflek menggenggam gagang pedangnya. Ia siap menyerang namun setelah melihat itu adalah Aisha, ia menghela napas. Ia kemudian menarik sebuah senyum.

"Selamat malam Aisha, apa yang kau lakukan selarut ini? Kau belum istirahat?"

"Aku yang harusnya menanyakan itu," tukas Aisha, keningnya mengkerut kesal, "apa yang KAU lakukan selarut ini dengan kondisi badan seperti itu?"

Elsword mengedipkan kedua matanya bingung. Tak perlu waktu lama, kedua matanya melebar saat ia menyadari maksud Aisha. Pemuda merah jabrik itu mengangkat tangan kanannya yang dibalut perban untuk mengelus bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Ahahaha, ini tidak seburuk yang terlihat kok."

Aisha mendekati Elsword dengan langkah cepat kemudian menggenggam pergelangan tangan pemuda itu, membuat yang bersangkutan meringis kesakitan.

"Ya, tidak buruk, tapi sangat buruk." Tukas Aisha sambil melepaskan kembali genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Elsword. Pemuda berambut merah itu meringis sambil tersenyum gugup. Aisha menghela napasnya.

"Tidak membalas perkataanku, Els?" tanya Aisha, "ternyata Eldork yang dulu bisa berubah ya?"

"Tentu saja aku berubah," jawab Elsword tersenyum, sama sekali tidak memperdulikan nama ejekan yang Aisha berikan, "sebuah perubahan dibutuhkan untuk membuat kemajuan, Aisha."

Aisha menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyum kecil diwajahnya, "Ya, kau benar."

Gadis penguasa elemen itu mendorong Elsword untuk menyingkir dari tempat duduknya dan memerintahkan pemuda itu untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu kemudian menarik bangku tadi mendekati tempat tidur itu dan duduk disana. Ia melepaskan sarung tangannya kemudian mengulurkan salah satu tangannya kearah Elsword, membuat Lord Knight itu kebingungan.

"Tanganmu." Kata Aisha singkat, membuat Elsword segera mengulurkan tangannya yang dibalut perban. Dengan cekatan, gadis mage itu membuka perban tersebut, menampakan tangan Elsword yang dipenuhi goresan. Setelah merapal mantra, ia mulai mengalirkan sihir penyembuhan pada tangan Elsword melalui telapak tangannya.

"Ne, Elsword…kalau kau bisa berubah menjadi dewasa seperti ini," gumam Aisha tiba-tiba, "kenapa kau tidak berhenti membahayakan dirimu demi orang lain?"

Elsword terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Aisha. Suaranya agak melemah dibagian terakhir namun untuk suatu alasan, ia dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Pertanyaan itu keluar dengan nada yang memohon, seakan itu bukanlah pertanyaan melainkan permintaan. Aisha, Elemental Master Elrios, terdengar memohon padanya dan Elsword tidak suka itu. Aisha tidak seharusnya selemah ini. Parahnya, ia tahu bahwa penyebab gadis kuat ini seperti itu adalah karena dirinya.

Segera setelah pasukan Velder mencapai areal istana Velder, para demon yang mereka kira sudah melarikan diri menyergap mereka. Chloe yang memimpin penyergapan itu, dengan Uno Hound dan Spriggan disisinya. Satu-satunya tempat yang aman saat itu adalah dibalik gerbang istana Velder, dimana kekuatan artilerinya dapat memukul mundur para demon dengan mudah. Nyaris semua pasukan perlawanan Velder sudah berada dibalik gerbang, hanya Elsword yang jauh tertinggal di belakang. Para Demon makin mendekat sementara ia masih jauh dari gerbang Velder. Teman-temannya tidak mau menutup gerbang sebelum ia sampai disana. Untung baginya, ia berada di dekat tali penahan gerbang Velder. Ia memutuskan untuk memotong gerbang itu. Keputusan yang sembrono, tapi itu ia lakukan demi teman-temannya. Tapi ia selamat karena Elesis datang tepat pada waktunya.

Keduanya tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun. Mereka menghindari kontak mata.

"Bagaimana rusukmu?" tanya Aisha setelah sekian detik.

"Tendangan Chloe dan pukulan kakakku masih terasa berdenyut sampai sekarang."

Aisha menon-aktifkan sihirnya, "Yang kedua itu pantas kau dapatkan."

Keduanya terdiam lagi. Aisha mengeluarkan segulung perban dan mulai membalut Elsword. entah karena sengaja atau tidak, Aisha menarik perban itu agak kuat. Elsword memutuskan bahwa Aisha sengaja dan ia pantas mendapatkannya, jadi ia hanya duduk diam sambil tersenyum menahan sakit. Tangan Aisha berhenti bekerja saat ia selesai membalut tangannya namun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan melepaskan tangannya segera. Hal berikutnya yang terjadi sama sekali tidak disangka-sangka oleh Elsword. Gadis itu menarik Elsword mendekat hingga membuat dahi keduanya bersentuhan, mata Aisha dalam keadaan tertutup.

"Bisakah," perkataan Aisha terpotong, terdengar seperti akan menangis, "bisakah kau berjanji untuk tidak sembrono seperti itu lagi? Aku khawatir…"

Elsword ragu untuk menjawab. Ia tidak mungkin tidak melakukan hal itu lagi. Ia sangat menyayangi teman-temannya dan ia tidak mau mereka berada dalam bahaya. Jadi ia hanya mempunyai satu jawaban untuk permintaan ini.

"Ya, tentu, tapi aku tidak bisa janji."

Aisha tidak menjawab. Ia tidak membuka matanya, tapi Elsword yakin matanya mulai lembab. Gadis itu menarik napas untuk menstabilkan pernapasannya.

"Paling tidak…kurangi Hero complex-mu, idiot."

Elsword tertawa kecil, "Akan kuusahakan."

Menerima respon Elsword yang seperti itu, Aisha meninju bahu Elsword pelan kemudian menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka. Aisha bangkit berdiri dan memasang sarung tangannya.

"Yah, sepertinya akulah yang bodoh karena memintamu melakukan hal yang mustahil. Merubah sifatmu, maksudku." Ucap Aisha sambil berjalan pergi. Elsword disampingnya, mengantarnya ke depan tendanya. Ia sebenarnya bermaksud mengantar Aisha kembali ke baraknya, namun peringatan (dibaca: ancaman) oleh Elesis dan Vanessa tentang privasi perempuan membuatnya cukup gentar untuk pergi mengantar Aisha.

"Yah, itu artinya kau harus terbiasa denganku." Komentar Elsword. Aisha menarik senyum kecil.

"Terserahlah," Aisha membelakangi Elsword, "lagipula, aku suka denganmu yang seperti itu."

Kemudian, gadis itu menghilang.

' _Teleport, tentu saja_.' Pikir Elsword saat gadis itu menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Jadi dari awal, ia tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarnya kembali.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Elsword bergumam saat ia kembali duduk di depan mejanya, "sebelum pergi tadi, dia bilang apa ya?"

 **-To Be Continued-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Their Interaction With Him Are Interesting, Don't You Think?**

* * *

(Referensi dari Eltype! volume 1 chapter 3)

* * *

 **Grand Archer: This Will Be Our Little Secret…Just Kidding~**

Bulan meninggalkan langit Elder, matahari dengan malu-malu mulai muncul di ufuk Timur kerajaan itu. Udara yang begitu dingin membuat semuanya meringkuk di dalam selimut mereka, mata masih terlelap. Satu-satunya penduduk Elder yang sudah terjaga adalah Rena, si Grand Archer dari Elrios. Dengan mengenakan sebuah sweater hijau dengan bagian lengan yang kepanjangan untuk melawan dingin, Rena melakukan tugas yang sudah sering ia lakukan untuk Elgang di pagi hari: menyiapkan sarapan.

Bagi si Elf, ini sudah bukan sebuah kewajiban lagi, melainkan sebuah hobi yang dengan senang hati ia kerjakan setiap harinya semenjak Elgang hanya beranggotakan 5 orang. Tapi tidak seperti dulu, Rena kini sudah bisa membuat berbagai macam variasi makanan, dan itu karena suatu sebab. Rena tersenyum saat ia memikirkan hal itu.

'Kira-kira, hari ini dia akan membuat apa lagi ya?' pikir Rena yang saat ini menghidupkan kompor untuk memanaskan air. Ia berdiri agak jauh dari peralatan dapur itu sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri, hawa panas dari kompor itu membantunya sedikit. Ya ampun, pagi ini dingin sekali! Tak lama, telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang membuat senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya.

"Pagi Rena." Sapa seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah jabrik pada Elf itu. Rena menoleh dan mendapati Elsword memasuki dapur dengan kaos dan celana panjang. Dengan wajah yang masih tersenyum, Rena balas menyapa Elsword.

"Pagi Elsword, tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Lumayanlah," jawab Elsword sambil mengenakan sebuah celemek, "udaranya sangat dingin semalam, tapi tidak terlalu buruk hingga membuatku tidak bisa tidur."

Sang Lord Knight yang kini sudah mengenakan celemek mendekati Rena dan membuka lemari di atas kompor itu, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah penggorengan. Setelah itu, ia membuka lemari lainnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa telur, tepung, dan susu. Rena memperhatikan Elsword dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Jadi," gumam Rena tersenyum, "apa yang akan kau buat pagi ini, Lord Cheff?"

Elsword tertawa kecil kemudian menjawab, "Ayolah Rena, kau tahu kalau sarapan kita selalu Pancake, bukan?"

"Benar, benar," jawab Rena menganggukan kepalanya, "tapi apa salahnya bertanya, siapa tahu kau membuat sesuatu yang berbeda?"

Setelah mendengar jawaban Rena, Elsword mulai mencampurkan bahan-bahan tadi dengan cekatan. Selama ia melakukan itu, matanya terlihat sangat serius seolah ia berada di dalam sebuah pertarungan atau semacamnya. Gadis Elf itu memperhatikan si rambut merah dan berpikir bahwa ini adalah hal yang lucu. Meski sudah bersama selama 4 tahun, Rena tetap kagum terhadap fakta bahwa Elsword Sieghart, bocah dari Ruben dengan masalah pengendalian emosi, adalah seorang bocah yang ahli memasak. Siapa yang sangka Sang Petarung juga adalah seorang Peracik? Tanpa sadar Rena tersenyum yang segera disadari oleh Elsword.

"Ada apa Rena?"

"Tidak," jawab Rena menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku hanya mulai berpikir kalau kau mulai beralih profesi dari ksatria menjadi koki."

"Dan membiarkan miss Rotten kehilangan pekerjaannya? Aku tidak sekejam itu Rena." jawab Elsword mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian menuangkan adonan Pancake yang sudah jadi tadi ke dalam teflon. Rena tertawa kecil.

"Kau tahu Elsword," Rena bergumam sambil mendekati Elsword, "kemampuanmu ini pasti akan membuat yang lainnya kagum, tapi kenapa kau merahasiakannya?"

Setelah menanyakan itu, Rena kembali mengingat 'kekacauan' yang melanda Elgang saat maid mereka, Miss Rotten, mengalami cidera dan tidak bisa mengurusi pekerjaan rumah. Mereka berlima (Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Raven, dan Eve) terpaksa memasak makanan sendiri secara bergantian selama maid mereka dalam masa penyembuhan. Dan hasilnya benar-benar fail. Di mulai dari makanan beraroma aneh dari Aisha hingga makanan hasil daur ulang bahan bekas pakai (baca: sampah) dari Eve. Rena sendiri menyediakan 'padang rumput' untuk makan pagi, siang, hingga malam dan Raven hanya menyediakan dendeng (ditambah pelajaran tentang 'bertahan hidup' ala tentara militer). Hanya Elsword yang menyediakan makanan layak makan dan mengklaim bahwa itu semua adalah hasil buatan Alchemist Elder. Kata kuncinya disini adalah 'mengklaim', karena pada kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Semua makanan yang tersedia hari itu pada kenyataannya adalah buatan Elsword sendiri. Hidup sendiri setelah ditinggal kakaknya membuat Elsword mau tidak mau harus mengetahui cara menyediakan makanan yang layak makan.

"Yah kalau soal itu," gumam Elsword yang membuat Rena tersadar dari lamunannya, "bukannya ini aneh?"

Rena menaikan salah satu alis matanya, "Apanya?"

"Laki-laki yang mahir memasak," jawabnya sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, "tidakkah itu aneh?"

Meski jawaban yang ia berikan bukanlah apa yang diharapkan Rena, gadis elf itu tahu kenapa Elsword merahasiakan kemampuannya hingga membuatnya melepaskan sebuah tawa kecil lagi.

"Laki-laki dan harga diri kalian," ucap Rena sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "jadi itu alasannya? Karena kau malu?"

Elsword mengangguk pelan, mata dan tangannya terfokus pada kegiatannya saat ini.

"Pantas saja kau panik sekali saat aku mengetahui kemampuanmu," ucap Rena sembari membuka almari tempat penyimpanan cangkir, "jadi kenapa? Apa karena memasak terlalu 'feminim' menurutmu, tuan ksatria?"

Elsword mengangguk, "Seperti itulah." Katanya.

"Disitulah kau salah, Elsword," tukas Rena, "layaknya ilmu berpedang, memasak adalah sebuah kemampuan yang diperlukan dalam medan perang bernama dapur."

Perkataan Rena tadi membuat Elsword menoleh kearahnya. Melihat ia berhasil menarik perhatian pemuda berambut merah itu, Rena melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Bagi kami perempuan, memasak adalah kemampuan yang sangat vital dalam perang untuk memikat hati laki-laki idaman kami, dan jalan termudah menuju hati laki-laki adalah melalui perut," Rena menjelaskan sambil menyusun cangkir-cangkir yang ia ambil tadi di atas meja, "tapi itu bukan artinya kami tidak bermimpi untuk mencicipi masakan laki-laki idaman kami."

Rena kemudian mendekati Elsword lalu menyentuh ujung hidung pemuda itu dengan jari telunjuknya pelan.

"Kau mengerti? Ini saran dariku. Kau bisa mendapatkan gadis yang kau sukai dengan kemampuanmu itu, jadi kau tidak perlu malu, ok?"

Elsword tersenyum hangat kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah, Pancake-nya selesai." Ucap Elsword tiba-tiba kemudian mengangkat beberapa lapis pancake.

Rena terkejut dan bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan ia membuat pancake sebanyak itu? Sepertinya lamunan dan pembicaraannya dengan Elsword cukup memakan waktu. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Rena mulai mengambil beberapa piring. Elsword menyambut piring-piring itu, meletakan pancake di atasnya, kemudian ia kembalikan kepada Rena untuk di susun di atas meja. Selama melakukan itu, Rena memperhatikan detail tiap pancake itu yang berbeda satu sama lain.

Pancake dengan selai blueberry artinya untuk Lu, pancake dengan sirup coklat di atasnya berarti untuk Add, pancake dengan sentuhan oriental berarti untuk Ara. Tiap pancake itu disesuaikan dengan selera yang masing-masing disukai anggota Elgang. Setelah meletakan piring terakhir, sebuah piring tersodor di depan Rena. Sebuah pancake dengan madu.

"Ini milikmu, Rena."

Rena tersenyum kemudian menerima piring itu. Ia mengambil sebuah tempat duduk, bersiap untuk menyantap pancake itu. Lengan sweaternya yang kepanjangan ia gulung sedikit.

"Enak~" komentar Rena, salah satu tangannya menyentuh pipinya, "aku ingin memakan makanan seenak ini selamanya!"

Elsword tertawa mendengarnya. Dengan spontan, ia menjawab komentar Rena dengan jawaban yang cukup polos.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan selalu ada untukmu supaya kau bisa memakan masakanku!"

Wajah Rena memerah mendengar pernyataan Elsword, sementara Lord Knight itu sama sekali tidak menyadari efek perkataannya terhadap Rena. Gadis elf itu mulai memainkan garpunya.

"Y-yah, seperti kataku, perempuan juga memimpikan untuk memakan makanan buatan laki-laki idamannya," ucap Rena dengan suara yang mengecil, "dan saat ini…impian itu sudah terwujud untukku…"

Tepat saat itu, teko yang digunakan Rena untuk memanaskan air mulai mengeluarkan bunyi suara peluit yang sangat keras.

"Apa katamu barusan, Rena?"

Rena menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa!"

Elsword menelengkan kepalanya, "Kau yakin?"

"Yup! Aku sangat yakin!"

"Er…baiklah…Ah! Aku telat!" ujar Elsword tiba-tiba, dengan segera melepas celemeknya dan langsung menelan satu pancake utuh sekali suap.

"Lenphand berjanji akan membuatkanku pedang baru kalau aku menemaninya mencari bahannya. Karena itu, sampai jumpa Rena!"

Dan dengan sekejap, Elsword berlari melalui pintu dapur yang langsung mengarah keluar. Tapi tak lama ia kembali lagi,

"Ngomong-ngomong, bilang saja kalau kau yang menyiapkan sarapan, ok?"

Rena mengangguk, "Ini rahasia kecil kita."

Elsword tersenyum puas. Tak butuh waktu lama, pemuda berambut merah itu pergi lagi. Suasana dapur kembali sunyi saat Rena mulai memakan gigitan keduanya pada pancake itu.

"Keluarlah, aku tahu kalian disana." Gumam Rena dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Tak lama setelah mengatakan itu, beberapa sosok lain keluar dari 'persembunyian' mereka.

"Huh, kukira dia tidak akan pergi." Komentar Lu kemudian duduk di bangku tepat di depan pancake dengan rasa favoritnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa makan dengan terburu-buru seperti itu? Apa dia tidak takut makanannya tersangkut?" tanya Ara khawatir sambil menatap arah Elsword pergi.

"Dia Elsword," gumam Aisha yang kini sudah duduk mencicipi pancake-nya, "makanan yang tersangkut tidak akan membunuhnya."

"Tapi hey, makanannya enak seperti biasa!" komentar Elesis lagi setelah menyuapkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya, "aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa dia merahasiakan hal ini."

"Seperti yang dikatakan Rena, spesies laki-laki dari ras manusia memiliki sesuatu yang disebut 'Harga Diri'," timpal Eve, "itulah yang membuatnya menahan diri."

"Lucunya," Aisha memainkan pancake-nya, "dia masih berpikir bahwa hanya Rena yang mengetahui rahasianya."

Semua – bahkan Eve – tertawa mendengar perkataan Aisha.

"Ya ampun, adikku yang manis itu terlalu polos," kata Elesis setelah mengendalikan tawanya, "jadi bagaimana, ada yang tertarik menjadi miliknya?"

Semua yang ada disitu langsung menghentikan makan mereka mendengar perkataan Elesis. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Elesis menyeringai.

"Oho~ tidak ada yang mau?" Elesis menunjuk Rena dengan garpunya, "kalau kalian tidak buru-buru, Rena bisa merebut Elsword lho~"

"Yah kalau soal itu…" Aisha memulai.

"…aku…" Ara dan Lu menyambung.

"…sudah tentu…" Eve melanjutkan.

""""Tidak akan kalah dari Rena!"""" ujar mereka berempat bersamaan.

"Mengalahkan Rena dalam hal apa?"

"KYAAAAA!"

Berdiri di depan pintu dapur, Elsword menatap rekan-rekannya yang lain dengan wajah bingung dan penasaran.

"Sama sekali bukan urusanmu! Keluar sana!" ujar Aisha mendorong paksa Elsword.

"Eh? Tapi aku – " BLAM! Pintu tertutup tepat di depan wajah Elsword.

"Kau tidak mendengar apapun, mengerti!?" teriak Aisha dari dalam.

"…kenapa mereka pagi-pagi begini?" pikir Elsword kemudian berjalan pergi. Ini artinya ia harus pergi tanpa mengenakan jaket. Elsword menghela napas meratapi nasibnya sambil berjalan kembali ke bengkel Lenphand. Mudah-mudahan ia tidak terserang flu. Udaranya masih dingin!

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **A/N: Aree~? Dimana Elboys yang lain? XD oh well, setidaknya Add ada disebutin tadi :3 dan soal pancake…saya udah nyoba buat, gak perlu waktu lama, tapi rasanya masih gak jelas :'v (still need so many improvement)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Their Interaction With Him Are Interesting, Don't You Think?**

* * *

 **Code Empress: He's A Great Leader Afterall**

* * *

Altera, sebuah kepulauan yang cukup unik yang ada di Elrios. Bukan karena pulau ini dihuni oleh Pongo yang membuat kepulauan ini unik, tetapi karena fakta bahwa kepulauan ini melayang di langit Elrios. Ya. Altera, kepulauan melayang milik Elrios. Ini bisa terjadi karena jauh di pusat kepulauan itu, terdapat semacam inti pulau yang membuat pulau itu melawan hukum gravitasi. Sebuah Anti-Gravity Core buatan bangsa Nasod – ras mesin yang jumlahnya banyak di Altera.

Dengan jumlah Nasod yang mendominasi tempat itu, bisa dibilang pulau Altera adalah tempat asal muasal bangsa Nasod. Bangsa yang besar ini memiliki dua pemimpin. Yang pertama adalah Nasod King, tapi para Elgang telah menghancurkan Power Core-nya demi merebut kembali Altera. Yang kedua dan yang terakhir adalah Eve, sang Ratu Nasod, yang saat ini berada di pihak Elgang dan ikut dengan mereka dalam perjalanan mencari El Crystal. Dan secara tidak langsung, Eve, mulai dari saat ia dibangunkan dari tidur panjangnya, adalah pewaris kekuasaan atas para Nasod di Altera.

Sebagai seorang pemimpin, sudah tentu Eve ingin membangkitkan kembali bangsanya menggunakan El Crystal. Ini adalah alasan mengapa ia ikut dalam pencarian Elgang. Ia merasa bertanggung jawab setelah melihat Nasod-Nasod di Altera menyerang Pongo. Ia menginginkan hubungan yang baik antara Nasod dan Pongo seperti dulu lagi. Jadi, hal pertama yang harus dia lakukan adalah menemukan El Crystal. Tapi, jauh Sebelum ia bisa melakukan itu –

* * *

"Jadi, Apakah penjelajah sudah mengkonfirmasi jumlah alterasia yang masih ada di dalam terowongan tersebut, Chieff Adel?"

Seorang Pongo tua dengan cerutu di tangannya mengangguk, "Mereka sudah kembali, pong."

Eve mengangguk mengerti, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana situasinya?"

"Sebagian besar Alterasia sudah dimusnahkan, beberapa diantaranya memang sudah mati saat mereka sampai disana," jawab Adel yang terdiam beberapa saat untuk menghirup cerutunya, "yang tersisa hanya yang masih menjadikan beberapa nasod sebagai inang mereka, pong."

"Itu melegakan," komentar Eve kemudian memberikan isyarat pada Ophelia untuk memberikan sesuatu padanya, "untuk para Nasod yang masih terjangkiti Alterasia, aku memiliki solusi untuk menekan jumlah mereka."

Setelah beberapa saat, Ophelia kembali dengan sebuah kotak kecil dan memberikan benda itu pada Eve. Si Ratu Nasod menerima benda itu dan membukanya, membiarkan Chieff Adel melihat apa isinya.

"Ini adalah chip yang kubuat untuk mengaktifkan fungsi peledakan diri pada Nasod yang terjangkiti Alterasia," jelas Eve, "kau bisa memasukannya melalui sistem pengendalian milik Nasod King."

Adel menerima chip itu, "Aku mengerti, akan kami bawa kesana, pong."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Adel berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tempat mereka berdiskusi. Ratu Nasod itu menghela napas lelah. Sebelum Ia bisa mendapatkan El Crystal, ia harus menstabilkan Altera yang kacau karena ras yang ia pimpin. Untunglah Elgang masih belum memutuskan untuk pergi kemana, khususnya Raven yang juga merasa bertanggung jawab karena serangannya terhadap Pongo dengan Crow Mercenary. Eve bangkit berdiri, kedua pelayannya dengan sigap bersiap menerima perintah apapun dari majikan mereka.

"Oberon, Ophelia," ucap Eve, "aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, bisakah kalian menunggu disini sebagai penggantiku?"

"Tentu saja, yang mulia," keduanya menjawab sambil membungkukkan badan. Eve mengangguk puas kemudian berjalan keluar, Moby dan Remy terbang mengikutinya.

Di luar tenda itu, Eve dengan segera disambut dengan suara deru mesin. Bau asap pembuangan yang belum terlalu sempurna juga bau minyak pelumas tercium di tempat itu. Inilah tempat tinggal bangsa Pongo, tinggal diantara mekanisme-mekanisme peralatan yang membantu kehidupan mereka. Sebuah bola menggelinding kearahnya. Eve membungkuk kemudian memungutnya.

"Ah! Terima kasih, pong! Itu bolaku, pong!"

Eve menoleh dan mendapati seorang Pongo kecil berlari kearahnya dengan senyum lebar. Sepertinya dia adalah pemilik bola itu. Eve memutar tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Pongo kecil itu. Saat melihat siapa yang memungut bolanya, Pongo kecil tersebut terlihat ketakutan.

"M-maafkan aku, pong!" ujarnya kemudian berlari menjauh, membuat Eve kebingungan. Bukannya anak itu menginginkan bola ini? Kenapa dia terlihat takut? Memutuskan untuk mengembalikan bola itu kepada pemiliknya, Eve mengikuti arah Pongo kecil itu berlari. Yang tidak ia sangka adalah ia bakal berpapasan dengan seseorang yang ia kenal.

Baru saja ia mulai berjalan, ia menabrak seseorang dan membuatnya nyaris terjatuh. Tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak menyentuh tanah karena sebuah tangan yang kuat menahan jatuhnya.

"Ups, maafkan aku Eve, aku tidak melihatmu."

Suara itu. Suara yang memicu tangannya bergerak untuk menampar wajah si pemilik suara. Tapi si pemilik suara dengan sigap menghindari tamparan Eve (sudah tidak diragukan lagi bahwa ia sering mendapatkan tamparan dari Eve tiap hari hingga tubuhnya otomatis membentuk pertahanan sendiri). Si pemilik suara menggumamkan kata yang terdengar seperti "Kenapa setiap kali kita bertemu pipiku harus lebam?".

Eve agak kesal karena tamparannya tidak mengenai target, tapi sudahlah dia tidak peduli. Ia harus segera mengembalikan bola ini pada –

"Ah, bola itu."

– sudahlah, sepertinya dia tidak perlu repot-repot mencari Pongo kecil itu, karena nampaknya si Elsword Sieghart mengetahui benda ini. Eve bergantian menatap wajah Lord Knight muda itu dan bola di tangannya.

"Kau tahu siapa pemilik benda ini?"

Elsword mengangguk, "Ya, aku membuatnya untuk seorang Pongo…Jack, kalau akau tidak salah."

Membuatnya? Pikir Eve. Ratu Nasod itu dengan segera melakukan Full Scaning pada benda itu dan mendapati bahwa bola ini benar-benar buatan tangan Elsword (siapa lagi yang kepikiran untuk membuat bola dari sulur tumbuhan yang digulung kemudian diikat?)

"Kenapa bisa ada padamu?" tanya Elsword, membuat Eve mengalihkan lagi perhatiannya pada pemuda rambut merah itu.

"Pongo dengan nama Jack seperti yang kau sebutkan tadi menendang bola ini kearahku. Aku mengambilnya dan berniat untuk mengembalikannya, tapi dia segera lari saat aku mendekatinya. Apakah dia tidak lagi menyukai bola ini atau sesuatu?"

Elsword awalnya memasang wajah bingung, lalu wajah yang seakan mengatakan 'oh begitu!', dan terakhir ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil. Eve memicingkan kedua matanya.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Tidak, tidak," jawab Elsword sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan, "aku hanya merasa kasihan pada Pongo itu."

Eve memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa? Karena ia meninggalkan bolanya dan tidak kembali untuk mengambilnya?"

"Tepatnya, karena siapa yang memungut bolanya." Jawab Elsword sambil mengambil bola itu dari tangan Eve. Ratu Nasod itu makin tampak terlihat bingung. Menyadari hal ini, Elsword agak menundukan sedikit badannya, tangan kananya terjulur kepada Eve.

"Maukah kuantar anda kepada pemilik benda ini, yang mulia?"

Eve menaikan kedua alis matanya. Kenapa si Sieghart ini tiba-tiba menjadi sangat sopan begini? Tapi dengan begini dia tidak perlu repot-repot mengaktifkan full scaning terhadap pulau Altera untuk menemukan anak itu. Dengan anggun, Eve menerima uluran tangan Elsword.

"Tentu. Tunjukan jalannya."

Elsword tersenyum. Lord Knight itu membiarkan sang Empress menggandeng tangannya dan keduanya mulai berjalan. Setelah beberapa menit, Eve memulai percakapan.

"Jadi, bisa kau menjelaskan maksud pernyataanmu tadi?"

Elsword menoleh kearahnya, "Ng? Yang mana?"

"Soal 'Siapa yang memungut' bola itu," jawab Eve sambil menunjuk bola yang ada dalam genggaman tangan Elsword yang satunya, "bisa kau jelaskan maksudmu?"

"Ah itu," gumam Elsword yang terlihat berpikir, "sebagai semacam pemimpin Altera, apa yang kau lakukan untuk membangun kembali kerajaan Nasod yang hidup berdampingan dengan bangsa Pongo, Eve?"

Eve mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa laki-laki ini menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan? Tapi itu pertanyaan mudah bagi Eve.

"Tentu saja dengan membantu mereka mengembangkan teknologi kehidupan mereka, dan juga pertahanan mereka dari ancaman luar."

"Ya, betul, itu akan menjamin kehidupan bangsa Pongo dan mengikat hubungan mereka dengan bangsa Nasod," komentar Elsword sambil menganggukan kepalanya, "tapi itu hanya untuk para petinggi. Bagaimana dengan Pongo lain? Rakyat Pongo biasa? Anak-anaknya?"

"Aku…masih belum bisa menemukan hubungan pernyataanmu yang ini dengan pernyataanmu yang sebelumnya." Kata Eve yang makin dibuat bingung dengan perkataan Elsword yang berputar-putar. Elsword tertawa kecil lagi, membuat Eve ingin menamparnya. Tapi itu tidak bisa ia lakukan. Ia tidak akan bisa mendengar jawaban yang jelas apabila rahang Elsword keluar jalur.

"Kau memiliki semua yang dibutuhkan sebagai seorang ratu, Eve. Karisma, intelejen, kekuatan, kecantikan," dibagian ini, Eve terlihat memerah, "tapi kau kurang satu hal – lebih tepatnya, kau kelebihan satu hal."

"Bagaimana bisa kelebihanku menjadi kekuranganku?" tanya Eve, berusaha menyembunyikan sistem pendinginnya yang tiba-tiba mati. Putaran rotor di dalam dadanya juga mengencang.

"Tentu saja bisa. Sesuatu yang dipaksakan kepada orang lain, meskipun itu adalah hal yang bagus sekalipun, akan terasa tidak bagus." Jawab Elsword sambil tersenyum pada Eve.

"…kalau begitu, apa kekuranganku itu?" tanya Eve dengan agak ragu-ragu.

Elsword menghentikan langkahnya kemudian memberikan senyum lebar pada Eve, "Tentu saja, kau itu terlalu serius!"

Eve sama sekali tidak menyangka-nyangka jawaban itu. Ia terdiam beberapa saat. Aku…terlalu serius? Pikirnya. Ia begitu dalam memasuki lamunannya hingga ia tidak menyadari Elsword sudah melepaskan diri dari gandengannya dan berdiri di belakang Eve.

"Bagaimana kalau sekali-sekali," Elsword menarik pelan kedua sisi pipi Eve, "kau tersenyum seperti ini?"

PLAK! (Masukan suara kotak kayu yang hancur disini)

"Jangan main-main." Gumam Eve, salah satu tangannya masih terangkat di udara. Dari tumpukan kotak kayu di depannya, Elsword bangkit berdiri, salah satu pipinya mengeluarkan warna merah.

"Aku sama sekali tidak main-main."

Mendengar nada suara Elsword yang tenang membuat sesuatu di dada Eve bergetar, terlebih lagi ia mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum. Pemuda itu berdiri sambil menepuk bajunya kemudian memungut bola yang terlempar beberapa senti darinya. Ia mengulurkan lagi tangannya pada Eve.

"Ayo, kita sudah dekat."

Mendengar perkataan Elsword, Eve menerima tangan Elsword kemudian kembali menggandengnya. Selama berjalan, Eve memikirkan perkataan Elsword. Apakah aku ini terlalu serius? Apakah karena aku tidak tersenyum maka Pongo kecil itu takut padaku? Selama memikirkan ini, Eve tanpa sadar sudah berada di sebuah lapangan yang di kelilingi hutan.

"Tunggu disini." Kata Elsword sambil menyerahkan bola tadi pada Eve. Ratu Nasod itu menuruti permintaannya dan memperhatikan apa yang Elsword lakukan. Tak lama setelah Elsword menginjakan kakinya di tempat itu, beberapa Pongo kecil berlarian mendekatinya.

Eve memperhatikan pemimpin Elgang itu. Ia bertemperamen buruk, sedikit clueless, sembrono, tapi memiliki karisma yang tepat sebagai pemimpin. Ia memiliki kekuatan dan kemampuan yang dibutuhkan untuk memimpin sebuah kelompok. Dan terlebih lagi…Eve memperhatikan Elsword yang dengan senang hati bercerita tentang pengalamannya hari ini pada anak-anak Pongo itu sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya," kata Elsword tiba-tiba, "aku memiliki sesuatu untuk Jack."

Mendengar namanya disebut, salah satu Pongo yang terlihat paling muda dari teman-temannya melompat kegirangan.

"Ayo sini, berikan padanya." Ucap Elsword sambil melihat Eve yang berdiri di belakang pepohonan. Menganggap ini sebagai sinyal baginya untuk keluar, Eve melangkah masuk ke lapangan itu, bola milik Jack ada di tangannya.

"R-ratu Eve!" ucap semua anak Pongo itu yang dengan segera bersembunyi di belakang Elsword. Eve merasakan hatinya sakit saat menyaksikan reaksi anak-anak Pongo itu saat melihatnya.

"Tenanglah," kata Elsword sambil menggendong Jack untuk mendekat, "dia hanya ingin mengembalikan sesuatu padamu."

Elsword menurunkan Jack di depan Eve. Pongo kecil itu terlihat takut dan Eve tidak mau di pandang sebagai sesuatu yang mengerikan. Ia melirik Elsword dan pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum dan mengangguk padanya. Eve menarik napas pelan. Ia kemudian berjongkok di depan Pongo kecil itu.

"Um," gumam Eve, "kurasa ini milikmu."

Eve mengulurkan bola itu pada Jack yang menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu. Jack yang sudah mendapatkan kembali bolanya memeluk benda itu.

"Un, terima kasih, pong."

Eve menarik napas pelan kemudian menghembuskannya. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali…

"Bola itu terlihat sering sekali di pakai," Eve memulai dan sebuah senyum muncul di wajahnya, "kau pasti sangat suka bola itu ya?"

Melihat wajah Eve yang tersenyum, Jack ikut tersenyum dengan kedua pipi merona.

"Iya! Aku suka sekali, pong!"

Dengan wajah yang masih tersenyum, Eve menolehkan wajahnya pada Pongo kecil lainnya.

"Boleh aku bermain bersama kalian?"

Mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari mulut ratu yang seharusnya kaku, para Pongo itu tersenyum kemudian berlari mendekati Eve. Sang Ratu Nasod tidak menyangka, hanya dengan sebuah senyum, ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia dapatkan.

* * *

Sebagai seorang pemimpin, sudah tentu Eve ingin membangkitkan kembali bangsanya menggunakan El Crystal. Ini adalah alasan mengapa ia ikut dalam pencarian Elgang. Ia merasa bertanggung jawab setelah melihat Nasod-Nasod di Altera menyerang Pongo. Ia menginginkan hubungan yang baik antara Nasod dan Pongo seperti dulu lagi. Jadi, hal pertama yang harus dia lakukan adalah menemukan El Crystal. Tapi, jauh Sebelum ia bisa melakukan itu –

– ia harus menerima kepercayaan yang sangat sulit di dapatkan dari bangsa Pongo. Mereka harus mempercayainya sebagai teman. Tapi karena bangsa mereka sudah terlanjur berada memiliki rasa takut pada Nasod, banyak Pongo yang belum mempercayai dia. Dan disinilah dia, mendapatkan rasa percaya itu dari anak-anak Pongo, hanya dengan sebuah senyum kecil. Hanya dengan obrolan ringan. Hanya dengan tertawa bersama dengan mereka. Bayangkan apa yang bisa ia lakukan apabila ia mulai melakukan itu dengan Pongo-Pongo lain. Eve akan terbiasa dengan ini. Tak terasa sudah dua jam lebih mereka bermain dengan Eve dan sang Ratu Nasod benar-benar menikmatinya.

* * *

Setelah puas bermain, mereka memutuskan duduk menatap matahari terbenam, anak-anak Pongo itu duduk mengelilingi Eve.

"Hey, setelah Eve mau menjadi teman kalian, kalian melupakanku? Aku merasa disisihkan disini." Tukas Elsword sambil pura-pura sakit hati saat mereka duduk memandang matahari terbenam.

"Soalnya kak Eve lebih pintar dari kak Elsword, pong!" jawab salah satu Pongo.

"Apa katamu!? Oho~ kau mau kugelitiki ya? Ayo kemari!"

"KYAHAHAHA!"

Eve tersenyum saat melihat Elsword mengejar-ngejar pongo itu sambil tertawa. Baru saja mereka istirahat dan mereka langsung saling mengejar lagi? Eve menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian kembali menatap matahari terbenam bersama anak-anak Pongo yang tidak ikut lari dari Elsword.

' _Jadi ini yang dimaksud Elsword. aku terlalu serius dan terlalu sibuk mengurusi masalah dalam sistem pemerintahan Altera hingga tidak memperhatikan rakyat-nya yang lain. Jadi selama ini aku benar-benar terlalu serius?_ ' Pikir Eve. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau ia tidak bertemu Elsword hari itu. Atau tepatnya, bagaimana jadinya dirinya apabila Jack tidak menendang bola kearahnya. Tak lama, salah satu perempuan dari grup Pongo itu bergumam.

"Kak Eve, kakak ini ratu Altera kan?"

Eve mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Secara teknis seperti itu. Memangnya kenapa?"

Gadis Pongo itu tersenyum lebar, "Kalau begitu, bisakah kak Elsword yang jadi rajanya? Bisakan? Bisakan? Ratu membutuhkan Raja, iya kan?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Eve tidak bisa menjawab sebuah pertanyaan. Eve menatap Elsword yang saat ini ditimpa oleh anak-anak Pongo itu. Eve menoleh kembali pada Pongo yang berada di sampingnya.

"Uh, boleh kutanya alasannya?"

"Uhm…kak Elsword itu menyenangkan dan kuat, juga kreatif, pong. Kak Eve cantik dan pintar. Bukankah kalau kalian berdua yang memimpin, Altera akan menjadi kerajaan yang besar dan juga menyenangkan, pong?"

Kerajaan yang besar dan menyenangkan ya…Eve menatap Elsword yang melambai kearahnya. Eve membalas lambaiannya kemudian tersenyum.

"Yah…itu bukan ide yang buruk."

Ya…sama sekali bukan ide yang buruk…He's a great leader afterall…

* * *

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **A/N:** ...cerita ini prompt gak jelas saat saya ngomong ama temen, jadi mohon dimaafkan apabila ada yang tidak tepat *bow* Next! Sakra Devanam, stay tuned! Setelah SD, selanjutnya Grand Master dan lengkaplah sudah "Imperial" Classes XD special thanks for Perfect Maid Haruka karena sudah memberitahu kesalahan di chapter 1 dan kepada Tamu Ganteng seganteng LK (quest) yang memberikan saran kepada saya untuk mengubah summary :3


End file.
